Christmas Amongst Friends
by Animaman
Summary: Words of a good friends helps snap Yugi out of his depression over the Pharaoh's departure. One-shot, mixture of the series and the Sacred Cards series. Merry Christmas.


**CHRISTMAS AMONGST FRIENDS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its spin-offs, games, or cards.

This is a cross between the first show, and the Sacred Cards series on the Game Boy Advance, so those who haven't played the games look it up, plus I thought the Duelists of the Roses for the PS2 was pretty sad which is why I didn't use it. Takes place after the Ceremonial Duel.

It has been months since the duel to decide Pharaoh Atem's fate has occurred and things took awhile to get used to amongst his friends, especially with Yugi Moto who was literally the closest since it was two souls sharing one body. Right now he was leaning on the balcony that was above the Game Shop, which also served as his home since he has been living with his grandfather for who knows when.

Right now there was a little Christmas Party going on in the living room behind him, where a few of his friends were just hanging out by either talking or playing some of the games that his grandfather, Solomon, have provided from his shop down below, while rest, mainly Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Duke Develin, Bakura Ryou, Marik Ishtar and even Seto Kaiba, were outside playing a little game of basketball out near the back where the hoop is sit up.

"You okay?" Yugi turned as his friend Will Walker asked him, "You turning down every game offered, even a duel, are enough to know that something was wrong." He explained, while joining his friend on the ledge, "You still miss the Pharaoh, huh?"

Yugi gave a sigh before answering, "Yeah, even though it's been four months already, and I'm still glad that he with his friends, but I still feel like a part of me is missing."

"In a way, you were considering that with the Millennium Puzzle. Two separate minds, two separate souls sharing the same body." Will said, "Although, no offence or anything, as much as I understand what you feel, its something that I don't want to experience, especially considering what Marik and Bakura had to go through with theirs."

"None taken, although I still wish that Yami was still here by my side, giving me advice and helping me with my duels and everything." Yugi said.

"As much as I would like to have Yami here again, in some ways I think he doesn't belong with us in this world." Will started to explain, getting Yugi's attention, "He belonged to a world that died out over 5000 years ago, and in a way the only reason why he was here was because he needed to fix up some loose ends before he could actually rest in peace."

"I know what you're saying is true, but still . . ." Yugi started to say.

"Still nothing. In a way, you both needed each other, and in the end you both received something that would last for the rest of your life." Will intercepted, "You gave the Pharaoh another chance to experience life all over again by helping him open up his heart more and how the powers of friendship truly work, and in return, he helped you by having you believe in yourself more and believe in your own abilities. Why do you think he pushed you so hard by pitting you against three God cards all at once? He believed in you just like the rest of us."

Yugi was just absorbing what Will just told him and knew that his friend was right. While it might have seemed a little harsh, it was exactly what he needed hear, compared to Joey's and Tristan's approach, which mainly involved the use of their fists. They were just standing there, enjoying the silence until "Woe!" *smack* a basketball came out of nowhere, nearly hitting Yugi and into Will's hand, "Hey you mind tossing that back." Tristan yelled out.

"Sure, but first tell me whose hands this flew out of." Will said, while Yugi quickly turned around, knowing what is about to happen next.

Forgetting who he was talking to, Joey answered "I did, why- *smack*" the next thing he knew, a basketball slammed hard onto his face before bouncing off and flying right through the basket. "Nice shot." Duke, Marik, Bakura and Tristan said at the same time, while Kaiba was laughing his butt off.

Will turned around, and leaned back against the rails, while Yugi was trying to hide his little smile. While Yugi wasn't too sure about Will's approach to some things, like what just happened, he can't help but get a smile whenever things involved his friends, especially Joey who seems to be a sucker for punishment. "By the way, what was it that you gave to Serenity?" He asked, not resisting the urge to put his friend on the spot, "Considering the way she kissed you, it must have been something pretty important."

Will gave a small blush, "I gave Serenity her own deck, with a little something extra." Yugi gave him a questioning look, before pointing towards said girl.

Yugi took a hard look until he noticed a golden heart shape pendant, hanging from a silver thread on her neck, with a small pink diamond. "Wow, no wonder why Mai was sending Joey dirty looks. That thing must have cost you a lot." He said.

"You got that right. I had to go through about ten tournaments just to get enough money to pay for it." Will said, while standing up. After he gave his arms a little stretch, "C'mon, lets go join the others." He said, while walking towards the rest of their friends.

Yugi gave him his first real smile in a long time before replying "Yeah."

*** * ***

Yugi, Tea, Mai, Odion were currently playing a game of Monopoly, while Ishisu and Mokuba were giving Dungeon Dice Monsters a try, with winning Mokuba because Ishisu was still trying to get used to the rules of this game. Will and Serenity were just having a nice little conversation with each other until the rest of the boys came in, "What happened to you big brother?" Serenity asked, after noticing the big red imprint of the basketball on Joey's face.

When Joey explained what happened, everyone laugh it up a little, wounding Joey's pride even more, "Yeah, yeah, keep it up you wise guys." He yelled out, while a couple of veins appeared on his head.

"Dinner is served." Solomon Moto said, while stepping aside, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Feeding frenzy!!" Both Joey and Tristan yelled out before charging the dining room.

"C'mon, we better hurry and get our share before they do." Kaiba said, while everyone followed the two gluttons.

A few minutes latter, everyone got their share of the food, and starting to talk about random things, while Yugi just sat at his place, thinking up three words, 'I'm never alone,' before joining in one of the conversations.

Here is my Christmas fic, enjoy and Happy Holidays.


End file.
